Chicken Whizees
by TheNinjaAndTheTroll
Summary: This is definitely not Wally's week. With Artemis "dead' and everyone grieving while he knows the truth about her "death," a certain annoying speedster from the future shows up at his doorstep. Inspired by a comment Bart made in Satisfaction. NOTE: May contain spoilers. Wally and Bart centric, slight hints of Spitfire. Two-shot (kinda), maybe three-shot
1. Chicken Whizees

_Author's Note: Ninja has been bugging me for ages to post something, so much that I started calling her "boss" and I'm her low-paying employee aka the slave . Sorry about not writing at all. School's been hectic plus I have actitives outside of school and I usually have work to do on the weekends. And when I get those slips of time open, I usually rest from exhaustion :P This is a preview, I wanted to write it longer, but what the heck? I'll see how many people like it :P Anyways, I'm sure other people were inspired by the mention Bart made about Wally getting him hooked on chicken whizzles (Am I spelling that right?). THIS IS A PREVIEW. YOU WRITE REVIEWS, I WRITE MORE. Admittedly, I've been having writer's block for the last few weeks/months and plus, I'm naturally inclined to be lazy XD_

_Disclaimer: WHY DO YOU GLARE AT ME LIKE THIS? If I owned Young Justice, something similar to this fanfic would have happened._

-Preview-

Beep! Beep!

Wally muttered under his breath as he unenthusiastically reached for the alarm clock to shut it off. Today was another day for him to pretend that Artemis was dead and he was grieving the lost of her when, in reality, she was undercover with Kaldur. Wally understood his best friend's decisions, there was really no one else capable of going undercover other than Artemis, but that didn't mean he wasn't still angered with Dick.

As the speedster prepared his breakfast, the doorbell rang. Wally slightly frowned as he went to get the door. He wasn't expecting anyone at this hour, and if it was another of Wally's and Artemis's college friends coming to comfort him, he didn't know what he would do.

"Argh!" Wally grunted as he was tackled to the ground by one if Bart's super hugs.

"Hey Wally, how's it going?" Bart inquired, being his usual hyper self.

The younger speedster got off Wally and dusted himself off. He seemed totally nonchalant at the fact that Artemis was supposed to be dead to everyone else. Wally narrowed his eyes as he stood up, glaring at the hyperactive boy.

"I'm fine, what brings you to the apartment?" He asked as he closed the door.

"Well, Jay and Joan have a date today, Grandma's at work and apparently because of the accident last week I can't go with her, and Gramps is on some league mission so he sent me here, didn't he tell you before I came over here?" Right on cue, Wally's phone buzzed with a text from Barry.

Wally sighed, "No, but I suppose it's alright. Did you have any breakfast?"

"Yup, but I can always go for seconds!" Bart exclaimed, speeding over to the kitchen ahead of Wally.

As Wally followed after the futuristic time-traveler, he couldn't help but think of his suspicions about Bart. There had to be a reason for him to go back to time. The way he hugged everyone at Jay and Joan's wedding anniversary party, it was like everyone was gone and he was hugging them to make sure they were alive, that they were real. Though he hid it well with jokes and a peppery personality, Wally couldn't help but believe that he was on a mission of his own. To do what exactly, Wally wasn't sure. All Wally knew was that he should keep his eyes on Bart.

-KatieTheTroll-

_Author's Note: This is how far I went, into where I was like, "Man! I should set the timeline where it was before Artemis "died" and then they interacted together and stuff" and then I lost motivation XD I hate editing, so I really didn't want to go back and change it and stuff. Anyways, please review! I would love advice on what you think needs to be fixed and stuff. I might do this with Bart, Wally and Artemis interacting/bonding IF/ONCE I GET THIS ONE DONE._


	2. A very odd breakfast

_Author's Note:_

_Katie: Omgosh, I was not expecting so many people to follow this! I personally thought my little preview of Chicken Whizees, was not that good XD Thanks for everyone favorited/followed/reviewed, it means a lot to me 3 I have to say, I really enjoy writing Bart's and Wally's personalities, I think I write them really well, but you can be the judge of that :P I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, like mentioned in the first chapter, I'm really busy with school._

_Rayner Fox: I guess you didn't understand. I wrote the first chapter as a "preview" to see if anyone liked it before I wrote more of it. Thanks so much, I personally thought that little piece wasn't the best well written XD_

_Mysticspeedforce1234: Of course you may have some chicken whizees for reviewing :) *Tosses a bag of chicken whizees at Mystic*_

_Hockeygirl28: Thanks for the review :)_

-Chapter Two-

Wally's half-prepared breakfast wasn't the usual breakfast you would normally have. Instead of coffee and some sort of breakfast item, say oatmeal, it was a large cup of orange juice, warmed-up chili and broccoli from supper a few days ago, and a large bag of chicken whizees. The reason behind this was Wally had been too busy with college and mourning over Artemis' "death" to bother taking a trip to the grocery store. It also didn't help with the fact that Wally had taken to eating food as a way to take his mind off of worrying about Artemis. Who knew? This very moment, Artemis could be fighting for her life and he couldn't do anything about it. What surprised Wally was that Bart didn't seem bothered at all by the strange breakfast. Instead, he crouched down on the kitchen floor, petting a friendly Nelson, chatting about random nonsense as Wally silently set the table for two.

"Hey Bart! Want some Orange juice?" Wally questioned, slightly yelling above Bart's babbling.

The young speedster looked slightly confused at what he meant before breaking into a smile.

"Orange juice! That'd be so crash! Thanks Wally," Bart said, speeding into the chair next to Wally's, "Ah, ho-ho! So I see we're eating some chili, broccoli and…what's this?" Bart asked, taking the bag of chicken whizzes to look at it. "Chicken Whizzes," He slowly read out. "Hm, never heard of it!"

Wally's eyebrows went up in shock as he sat down next to Bart, not believing the teen's words. Never heard of it? Chicken Whizzes was one of the best fast-food franchises [1] in the world. Why, the one in Gotham City was where he and Artemis used to go a lot on their dates [2]. He had a lot of good times there. It was the place that he'd thought would be the only thing around forever.

"I mean, though, how good can it be with a name like chicken whizees?" Bart continued, setting the bag down on the table.

Wally laughed, "Well, why don't you find out?" He said, smirking as he opened the bag and poured a good amount of portion to the time-traveler, who instantly gobbled up a piece without a thought.

That was one of the best parts. Whenever someone never had chicken whizzes before, Wally would convince them to try it and see their reactions [3]. Some ate hesitantly while others ate it carelessly, like Bart. The best part was their ending reaction, and Bart's was the most comical yet. As he swallowed the piece down, it was clear that it had tasted wonderful. It left him in a state of shock at the spicy, tangy flavor and the awesomeness of it all before he started gobbling up more, much to Wally's enjoyment. He held his silent snickers to himself, smiling as he ate his own breakfast.

"Now, that was crash." Bart said, laughing a little out of embarrassment.

"So, how's going, living with the Garrick's?" Wally asked, taking a drink from his orange juice.

"It's alright. I'm going to this totally retro place called 'high school,' I personally think it's a waste of time, but that's just me." Bart said, groaning a little at the thought of school.

"Well get this. I go to this place called 'college' and it's even more work than high school." Wally frowned, looking at the stack of unfinished homework.

Without Artemis around, he was having trouble keeping up on the homework, but homework could always wait. For now, he had to keep a speedster entertained. Bart was certainly going to annoy him if he tried getting some papers done and left the speedster to his own whims.

"Say Bart…you think you're up to a prank or two?"

*Page Break*

Barry really didn't mean to dump Bart on Wally's watch, he had planned the whole Saturday out to spend the time with his grandson from the future, but at the last minute the League called him on a mission. With the Justice League short-handed, they didn't have many others to call. He knew that Wally didn't really get along with Bart, but he didn't expect to hear shouting from Wally's apartment. Worried something had happened, he rushed to knock on the door.

"NOOO! That's not true! How did you beat my own high score? I worked ages to get it that high!" Wally slightly yelled, glaring at the TV screen as Bart fist-pumped.

"We have a similar video game but it's waaaay more updated than _Zombie Hunters_ is," Bart explained, still innocently grinning.

"Don't make me hurt you," Wally warned, glaring at the younger speedster. Just then, a loud knock on the door was heard and Bart rushed before Wally to answer it.

"IseveryonealrightIheardyelli ngdidyougetintoafight?" Barry anxiously asked.

Bart shook his head no, laughing as he gave his grandpa a hug, "No! Not at all! It was totally crash! We had chicken whizzes for breakfast and then we pulled a prank, you should have heard his college friend's voice when we prank called him and then we went and got groceries and then we played some totally retro video games-" Bart babbled on as Wally came over, looking a little annoyed.

"So, you two had fun?" Barry smiled at his nephew.

"Depends on your definition of fun," Wally grumbled, not wanting to admit he had fun with his first cousin once removed. Barry chuckled.

"Well, see you around." His uncle said.

"Yeah, nice hanging with you!"

Bart did a half-wave as Wally closed the door and sighed. He had to admit, that was more fun than he had in a long time, too bad he wouldn't be there to see Barry's reactions to what they did with his car.

*Page Break*

Barry gasped; staring at his car like it had grown a head. "BAAAAAART! WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO TO MY CAR!"

-KatietheTroll-

_Author's Note:_

_[1] On Greg's ask website, he mentioned chicken whizees was a fast-food restaurant chain._

_[2] Personal Headcannon 15#: Wally and Artemis sometimes go to Chicken Whizees on their dates._

_[3] Personal Headcannon 16#: Wally loves his Chicken Whizees but some people think they're disgusting even though they never tried it. So, he'll eventually get them to eat them to see their comical reactions. He does this with other favorite foods as well._

_That's it folks! Sorry if the ending's a little too rushed. There were endless (and I mean ENDLESS) ways to end this fanfic and finally, I choose this one. FYI, I'm doing a series of oneshots featuring the Flash Family, look out for that if you're interested. Anyways, Please review! :D_


End file.
